


Every Room in the SGC

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m starting to think you have an ulterior motive here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Room in the SGC

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #20 "memories"

“Okay,” said Sam, pulling back from their kiss only when she ran out of air. “I’m starting to think you have an ulterior motive here.”

Jack put on his most innocent look, the one that hadn’t fooled her back when she’d been a wide-eyed captain, and certainly didn’t work on a newly-minted brigadier general. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Carter.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Uh-huh. Now, I have no particular objections about being pulled into random empty rooms and kissed by my husband, but you’ve been acting weird since you got here. Pretty much since Vala started asking about the early days here, and Daniel went on his tangent about memories. You’re up to something.”

“You always think I’m up to something,” he protested, but he was smiling. “Okay, maybe I am.”

Sam snorted a laugh and fiddled with the buttons of his _civilian_ flannel shirt. “Wanna share with the class?”

“That thing Daniel was talking about,” said Jack. “Memories. I have a lot of memories of you, Carter. A lot of memories here. Some of them… not so nice. So, maybe, I was trying to make up for that.”

“So you’ll have a memory of kissing me in every room of the SGC?” she asked. “Not a bad idea.”

“No?” he asked, smiling, then frowned. “ _Every_ room?”

Sam grinned, the beautiful blinding grin that worked just as well as it had the first time he’d ever seen it. “I think that can be arranged,” she said.

He grinned back. “Sweet.”

THE END


End file.
